


1 time Angus wasn't loved and 5 times he really, really was.

by angelfrog (gaywizard)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: .. okay great start, 5+1, Candlenights, Canon Compliant, Found Family, Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Team as Family, the first chapter is super short but they get longer, the timeline's vague but it fits decently enough yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywizard/pseuds/angelfrog
Summary: Sort of an inverse 5+1; One time Angus wasn't loved and Five times he was loved So Much(its just me being really soft about angus for six chapters enjoy)
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Everyone
Comments: 63
Kudos: 171





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick warning; angus's dad is implied to be abusive so do take care also i 100% wrote half of this at 4 am so apologies if its a Hot Mess !!

"Go to your  _ room!" _ Mr. McDonald, a loud, dignified man with sharp features and even sharper anger bellowed. The boy in front of him, who resembled him only in theory, trembled. 

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry!" He said, whimpering and looking for all the world like he was going to shatter. Angus McDonald, theoretical heir to the veritable McDonald family fortune, was ten years old and trying very,  _ very _ hard not to cry. 

His father did not care, and swept back an arm, as if rearing to hit him. Angus ran out of the study, which was overly warm and poorly lit, and he did not let himself sob. 

(He had been proud, when he had gotten home. Buzzing with excitement; he'd solved a case, one bigger than a missing cat, and he thought his father might be proud of him, too.) 

(But, oh, proud was not what his father was.) 

(Angus crawled under the thick, impassive comforter on his bed and he tried to stifle his tears with a pillow, pressed to his face. He did not go downstairs for dinner, but when his shoulders finally stopped trembling, he thought of his grandfather and he thought of leaving.) 

(He did not leave that night.) 

(He did leave the next.) 

(The nice men on the train were not very nice, but they  _ were _ kind, and maybe that's all he needed.) 


	2. +1 (TAAKO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako makes hot chocolate for the magic boy

Angus was trying very hard to be a good magic boy for his teacher. He read the theory books over and over, practicing the movements for the cantrips incessantly. He was a fast learner, and a diligent study, but sometimes things just wouldn't work. 

This was one of those times; his brow was furrowed, and he stared down at his dinky little wand(and yes, he knew the wand was shitty. He'd known it since it was given to him, but he treasured it nonetheless) and nearly screamed in frustration. He was trying to cast Color Spray, a very flashy first level spell that he thought might come in handy, and  _ nothing was happening. _ Taako was sitting at one of the cafeteria tables to his left, legs crossed, watching Angus get more and more upset, until he took his wand in both hands and was about to snap it over his knee. 

"Woah there, pumpkin. You good?" Taako was on his feet, a glimmering mage hand catching Angus's wand before it could be smashed. Angus chest heaved, but he nodded, looking like he was desperately forcing a smile on his face. 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for wasting your time like that, I'm sure you have better things to do," Angus said, voice high. Taako frowned, a gentle hand on Angus's shoulder. 

"Listen, uh, before we call our lesson quits, I'm really feeling a hot chocolate vibe today. You down?" Without letting Angus answer, Taako was already steering them towards the reclaimers suite, hand still clasped on his shoulder. 

Angus's hands were shaking, slightly, but he nodded all the same when Taako looked at him. A quick pause for Taako to tap(bang the scanner with a ridiculous amount of force, which made Angus jump slightly) his bracer to the door, and Angus found himself sitting on the kitchen island of the reclaimers apartment. He swung his legs slightly, unsure if he was in trouble or not. He didn't seem to be, Taako humming absently as he got various ingredients out, but Angus wasn't positive. 

"Sir?" He finally asked, hesitantly. Taako glanced towards him and motioned a hand to continue. "Are you mad at me?" 

"Ango, if I were mad at you I wouldn't be making hot chocolate for us." Taako said, chill as a cucumber, but his ears flicked back slightly. "Also, I have literally no reason to be mad at you? You're my magic  _ boy _ ." 

Angus giggled when the spectral mage hand ruffled his hair, calming down slightly. The hot chocolate on the stove was starting to smell nice, and he couldn't argue that Taako making delicious beverages was a sign of anger. 

"If you say so, sir." He said quietly, but he had a tiny smile on his lips. 

He fell asleep there, hours later, curled on the reclaimers couch, tucked up against Taako's side and wrapped in blankets. His chocolate had long since been finished, the mug forgotten on the floor, and he was already out of it when Taako pulled him closer and pressed a soft kiss goodnight to the top of his head. 

If anyone asked, of course, the wizard would deny ever being that soft. Angus waking up with Taako's arms around his shoulders and his glasses neatly folded on the coffee table, however. Well. Clever magic boys deserved some love and affection.


	3. +2 (MAGNUS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Angus, and the annoyance of Nightmares.

Magnus was intimately familiar with nightmares, on the whole. He had two specific variates: 

  1. The nameless void thing that consumed everything and left a horrible staticky taste in the back of his mouth, and
  2. The one where Julia died. Over and over, in any number of ways, reaching out to him desperately and screaming, and he was always too late to save her. 



This was a Spooky Void Nightmare night. He was wandering around the moon base campus, up and down hallways and across the Nice Grass, trying to reassure himself that it hadn't been vored. That was when he noticed the light under none other than Angus McDonald's door.

Magnus was intimately familiar with nightmares. He was also intimately familiar with trying desperately not to fall back asleep after them, and seeing as it was a lovely 3:47 AM, he was willing to bet Angus was, too. 

He knocked on Angus's door. There was a gasp, a muffled thump, and then the door cracked open ever so slightly. Magnus smiled tiredly at the detective. 

"Hey, Ango. I saw your light on, what's up?" He said, tugging at the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Angus opened the door wider. 

"I'm sorry for waking you, sir. I'm, uh, I'm fine," Angus said, but his smile wavered and tears were pooling in his eyes. 

"Oh, kid," Magnus said softly. Angus clapped a hand over his mouth, and tears just sort of  _ poured _ down his face. "Oh, oh no, come here," Magnus mumbled, dropping to his knees and pulling the boy detective against his chest. Angus clutched at him, fistfuls of Magnus's shirt in his hands as he just sobbed on Magnus's shoulder. 

They sat like that for who-knows-how-long, Angus soaking Magnus's sleep shirt and shaking. Magnus carded a hand through Angus's hair absently and hummed. When Angus finally stopped shaking, slumped against Magnus not unlike a sack of flour, Magnus spoke. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Angus shook his head. 

"Okay. Let's get you in bed, alright?" Magnus very gently scooped Angus into his arms, heaving himself to his feet. The door to Angus's tiny bedroom was open, the little Bureau bunk in disarray. Magnus very gently lowered Angus to the mattress, and a tiny hand caught his arm. 

"Please don't go, sir," Angus said quietly, eyes wide. Magnus blinked at him. "I- I mean, you can go if you want, I just-" 

"Angus, hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'll just be on the couch, okay? I'll leave this door open so you can see me," Magnus said carefully, smoothing the hair on Angus's forehead down. "I'm not leaving."

Angus nodded and watched Magnus. Magnus, for his part, hadn't planned on leaving in the first place(he always slept better knowing someone was there) and proceeded to fluff up a throw pillow before taking up the entire couch(and then some). Angus huffed, not quite a laugh, and finally closed his eyes. 

When Angus woke up the next morning, horribly late, he sat bolt upright and nearly ran right out to make his apologies to Madame Director. Instead, however, the sight of Magnus sitting on his couch and reading a book(one of Angus's; probably off the coffee table) stopped him. 

"Sir?" Angus said, standing in the doorway. He was slightly incredulous that Magnus actually did stay, like he promised, instead of waiting until Angus was asleep and leaving. 

"Oh, morning Ango!" Magnus said, and yawned cheerfully. "I think the cafeteria still has breakfast, wanna go look?" 

"The Director's probably looking for me, I can't." Angus said sadly. Magnus, ridiculously, brightened. 

"Oh, right! She swung by earlier, worried about you or somethin'. Told her we just had a late night. She said that you, uh, should take a break. Too much working for boy detectives." He paused thoughtfully. "I was thinking, if you wanted, we could go down to Neverwinter and see how many dogs we can pet in a day." Magnus grinned. Angus blinked twice, before his face split into a massive smile and he ran across the room to crash into Magnus. Magnus made an  _ oof _ noise before hugging him back tightly. 

"Thank you sir, I would love that." Angus said into Magnus's chest. 

Magnus's grin softened into a ridiculously fond smile and he stared down at the boy in his arms. 

"Only the best for my favorite detective." 


	4. +3 (MERLE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clerics don't just deal with physical wounds(Or, Angus has a panic attack and Merle is helpful)

Out of the Tres Horny Boys, Merle was the one Angus was the least close to. Be it because Merle was, as the others said, a crusty old man, or through some fault of his own, Angus didn't know. 

Angus wasn't hiding, per say, tucked into the smallest corner he could find and doing his best to stay out of sight. It was more of, er, avoiding other people. He didn't want his co-workers, who were only just barely beginning to respect him, to see him like this; this, of course, being a giant panic attack. He was shaking so hard his glasses were slipping down his nose, and he could barely think past the blind anxiety crushing him. He knew, on some level, that he should regulate his breathing. On another, bigger, level, his chest was heaving and he was about thirty seconds away from hyperventilating. 

That was when, horrible luck, Merle found him. 

"Kid?"

Angus shuddered. 

"Are you good?" Merle wasn't surprised when he got no response. He knew a panic attack when he saw one, and he may be a shitty cleric but he was still a _cleric_. "Angus? Hey, look at me." The dwarf crouched down next to him, looking far more serious than usual. 

Angus stared at him, wide eyed. There was next to no recognition in his gaze, but Merle could work with that. 

"I know it's difficult, but I need you to take a deep breath for me. In," Merle inhaled deeply and waited for Angus to do the same, "and out." He exhaled in a great gust, and Angus let out his breath shakily. "Okay. In," in, "and out." Angus was still shaking, but he was father from hyperventilating than he was ten minutes ago. "You're doing good, okay?" 

Merle's normally gruff voice was soft and soothing as he reached out a hand, palm up. Angus flinched. 

"Okay. Hey, I'm not going to touch you, alright? I just want to offer you a hand up. I want to bring you to see some of my plants." Now, any other time, that would be a horrible innuendo. This time, however, was very much the opposite. Merle had a small garden-y shrine set up in his room, calm and green and inviting. It had the same sense of still an empty church would, one not found outside of revered places. It helped his friends calm down, anyway, and it might help Angus, too.

Angus took another deep breath, shuddering and uneven, but it was better. He held out one shaking hand, letting Merle pull him to his feet and gently lead him back to his suite. Angus absently (and gratefully) noted that Merle was taking them throufh a back way, where they were much less likely to run into another person. Whenever Angus's breath started to hitch, Merle would stop where they were and make him take another deep breath, and point out at least three things he could see. 

By the time Merle tapped his bracer on the reclaimers door, Angus was almost okay. His breathing was still ragged, and he was still shaking, but the familiar exhaustion from coming down from an attack was starting to settle in his bones. He protested weakly when Merle walked him across the main room, but Merle was having none of it. 

It was worth it. Golden light filtered through Merle's window, illuminating dust motes slowly drifting through the air, making waxy leaves shimmer. There was a small statue of the god Pan, made of what looked like living wood, on top of a small table. Flowers bloomed around it, soft pinks and pale yellows, and vines crawled lazily across it. Plants covered pretty much the entire room, hanging in pots from the ceiling and scattered across surfaces. The air felt heavy, warm and syrupy, and Angus sighed softly. 

The nice thing about living in a magical world of magic is that one can infuse a space with a very literal sense of calm. Merle waited for Angus's shoulders to relax, for his hands to stop trembling, before he spoke again. 

"What was that about, kid? Do I need to sic Maggie on someone?" Merle had a light tone to his voice, but he didn't smile. Angus huffed and rubbed his arm. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, y'know." 

"No, it's just-" Angus sighed, jumping slightly when Merle touched his hand. He stared at the crescent shaped marks on his arm blankly. "Oh." 

"Sit down real fast, I'll make us some tea," Merle stared at him calculatingly, and nodded once towards the bed. 

Angus hesitantly perched on the edge of it, winding his fingers on the knit quilt spread over it. Merle left the door open, so Angus could hear him clanking about in the kitchen, and he stared at a spot on the floor. What _had_ set him off? Something reminded him too much of… his father, probably. He was still thinking about it when Merle held a steaming mug in front of him, and he took it automatically. 

"Thank you, sir." He said, trying to smile. Merle nodded, sitting on a chair(remarkably not covered in plants) pulled out from a desk in front of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The dwarf said, sipping at his mug without breaking eye contact. 

"It's not that I don't, sir, I'm just not sure if I _can_." Angus said tiredly. He hadn't tried the tea yet, his hands wrapped around the almost-too-warm mug. It looked like it was just plain black tea, maybe slightly over brewed. 

Merle nodded. 

"That's fine," He hesitated, glancing at his door. "Listen. This isn't because I like you, but if you're ever about to have a panic attack, you can come here. The door already lets you in-" That was new information, "-and this is a good place as any. Just, knock first, y'know?" 

Angus frowned. 

"The door to your rooms is attuned to my bracer?" 

Merle frowned. 

"Did Mags not tell you? Dumbass, of course he didn't," Merle said with a sigh. "Yeah, the door will open to you. He n' Taako are both sentimental shits." 

Angus beamed, and finally took a drink of tea. 

"Oh, gosh." He stared down at the mug in perplexed horror. "Sir, what kind of tea _is_ this?" 

"It's one I grow myself." Merle said smugly. "I cross pollinated some skunk cabbage and some green tea plants. Good, innit?" 

Angus nodded, and did not take another sip of tea. 

He left when it was starting to get dark outside, waving goodbye to Merle(who did not wave back). He slept better than he usually did, and if Merle occasionally had a detective shaped shadow when he was tending to his plants, well. That was nobody's business but his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't had a panic attack in a l o n g time so forgive me if this isn't the best portrayal !! i tried to keep it light


	5. +4 (LUCRETIA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus dozes off in the library, and Madame Director treats him to tea

Madame Director was a very dignified lady. More often than not, her hands were folded neatly behind her back or on her staff, and she wasn't one that anyone expected to do physical labor. Not because she wouldn't, or because she couldn't help, but because she was far too dignified to have even a scrap of dust on her deep blue robes. 

That's why Angus was  _ sure _ he was dreaming. He was held gently in her arms, dozing in an out of consciousness as she carried him. Madame Director wouldn't carry him, right? She held him like he was nothing, and even from his position he could see how straight her spine was. 

He must've fallen asleep in the library, again. Shoot. He muttered something, incoherent, and the Director laughed gently. 

"Sleep, Angus. I'm taking you back to your room, if that's alright." Her voice sounded real, but Angus was still unconvinced. Half asleep, he shook his head. "No?" 

He murmured vaguely against her shoulder, but she must've heard him anyway. 

"Would you like to go to the reclaimers suite?" 

He shook his head, and she huffed a laugh. 

"Alright, well, I'm not leaving you on a table. There's a couch in my office, if you'd like." He managed one solid nod, before he slipped back into sleep. 

When Angus woke up, he frowned at the high ceiling above him. It was too well lit to be the library, and it was too high to be either his room or the reclaimers. Was he dreaming the Director carrying him? He must've, she wouldn't carry him clear across the campus. All evidence pointed towards the contrary, however, seeing as he was on a soft couch in her office. A warm blanket was tucked around his shoulders, and he turned over thoughtfully. His glasses were perched on a small table next to him, which must've been moved so he could see it. In the blurry haze past that, he could make out the vague shape of a desk and figure sat at it. 

Glasses on, the figure was none other than Madame Director, writing something absently. She glanced towards him and smiled. 

"Angus, hello. You fell asleep in the library, and it looked fairly uncomfortable. Did you rest well?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Angus said, sitting upright. The blanket bunched around him, cloudlike and soft, and he gathered it into his arms. "Did you carry me here?" 

The Director shrugged. 

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember, you were pretty out of it." That was a yes, then. Angus nodded.

"Thank you, Madame Director." 

"Of course, Angus." She said warmly, returning to her writing. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I asked Davenport to bring up some tea, he should be back soon." 

Angus nodded, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He settled back into the corner of the couch, content to watch the Director work. She was writing with her left hand, and her right hand would occasionally twitch like she should be writing with that one, too. It was fascinating. 

True to her word, Davenport came bustling in a few moments later with a tray full of tea settings. He smiled at Angus and saluted with two fingers, setting the tea tray on an empty part of the Directors desk. She grinned at him. 

"Thank you, Davenport. Angus, how do you take your tea?" She turned to him thoughtfully. Davenport was already pouring himself a cup, stirring in a single cube of sugar. 

"Um. Black?" Angus said. "As long as it isn't Merle's weird mystery tea, its fine." 

The Director shuddered. 

"His tea really is something else, huh. One time he made me a cup of hot water with a whole plant in it. Just an entire plant, roots and all. It was, uh." She made a face, and Angus giggled. Davenport chuckled into his tea. 

"Davenport," He said, making a wild gesture with one hand. "Davenport!" 

Angus smiled brightly. He had only the barest idea of what Davenport was trying to say, but it was probably about Merle's godawful tea, and from what Angus could see, Davenport  _ also _ thought it was godawful. The Director snorted, having poured herself a cup of tea(cream, two cubes of sugar). She stood up to hand Angus his own cup of tea, just black, and joined him on the couch. 

Angus spent the rest of the evening with her and Davenport, bitching about Merle's shitty tea and Taako's ability to sleep anywhere. Magnus's obsession with dogs. It was nice, homey and warm and comforting.

He smiled when she invited him back for tea next week, if he wanted. 

Maybe the Director wasn't nearly as dignified as he thought. He was looking forward to seeing if he was right. 


	6. +5 (CANDLENIGHTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia lets Tres Horny Boys back into the old reclaimers suite, post Story and Song, for a fun throwback candlenights. Gifts are given. Angus cries(but like, its okay).

Angus hadn't really celebrated candlenights, before. His father frowned on pretty much everything frivolous and/or fun, so cheer wasn't really high on his list. So really, he had no idea what he was doing. This was his first candlenights on the moon, after the Day of Story and Song, and he was nervous. 

He got presents for all his favorite people, of course, and he really-really-really hoped they would like them. For Lucretia he'd bribed Merle into giving him a box of just, the _shittiest_ teas. It was mostly a joke, but Angus had gotten her a very pretty blue notebook as well. 

For Taako, Angus had physically gone to Neverwinter(he normally moved between Taako's house and Lucas's school) to get him the sparkliest thing he could find. It didn't matter what it was(it turned out to be a very fancy cape) so long as anyone looking directly at it would be blinded for a few moments. It was gaudy and sparkly and tacky as hell, and Angus was pretty sure he'd hit gold with that one. 

For Merle, it was simple- a sickly looking plant and a small, hand made series of coupons, all of which said things like 'One free keepaway' and the like. It would make him laugh, if nothing else. 

Magnus was a bit trickier, but Angus thought he had a good one. It was a very small, intricately carved wooden dragon, and a piece of paper that bet two gold Magnus couldn't do better. Not like it was a bet, because Magnus was the best wood carver on the moon, and he could probably make something like it in his sleep. 

Magnus had helped Angus carve the tiny model of the Starblaster he was giving Davenport, and then he painstakingly painted it to be true to life. He'd found a _very_ sketchy book on necromancy Barry would probably enjoy(or Kravitz would try and confiscate, which was also funny), and a massive box of sparklers for Lup.

Angus had wrapped each gift very, very, carefully. He had no idea what he was doing, but he did his best. The party was in the former reclaimers room, like last time, but the candlenights bush was heaped high with presents instead of just a few token ones. Angus added his to the heap with pride, before seeking out his friends. 

Taako spotted him first, bustling about the kitchen, and waved him over. Lup was floating alongside him, spectral and slightly terrifying, but Angus smiled brightly at her. 

"Hello, miss Lup! How are you?" Angus said politely. If she had a face, she would be grinning. 

"Ango Mcdango! I'm doing great. Taako's been missing you, though," She said. Taako stuck his to gue out in her direction, and she and Angus both giggled. 

"I can't believe my own magic boy would betray me like this," Taako said with a sigh, but held out an arm for a side hug. Angus practically crashed into him, and both of the twins laughed. 

"What're you making, sir?" Angus said, not actually letting go of the wizard. Taako huffed, but his hand was cradling the back of Angus's head softly as he stirred. 

"Aunt Tia's famous turkey. I made it for you that one time, remember?" Taako said. Angus nodded. He was about to say something of the affirmative, but a magnificent crashing from just beyond the door cut him off. 

"Is that the worlds best detective I see?" Magnus bellowed, standing in the doorway and grinning. Glitter covered half of his chest, and Angus figured that was probably what the crash was about. 

Angus giggled and let go of Taako, who huffed something about 'kids these day', practically vaulting into Magnus's arms. It wasn't like he didn't see these people on the regular, but his classes had picked up in the past few weeks and he _missed_ them. They were the loving family he hadn't had before. 

Merle shambled in at some point, leaning against the counter and chatting with Lup. When Magnus finally released him, Angus took the opportunity to surprise hug Merle. The dwarf stiffened, sighed, but made no move to shove Angus off. 

He eventually left to go find the rest of the seven birds, giving Davenport a firm handshake in leu of a hug. Lucretia was lurking on the other side from the kitchen, and he gave her a very tight hug. She and Taako were still on somewhat frosty terms, but not like it used to be, for which _everyone_ was glad. 

It wasn't until later, when they were exchanging gifts, that Angus realised how _happy_ he was. Lucretia laughed at the shitty tea and gave him a brief hug for the notebook, Taako swirled the cape on immediately and caused minor eye-suffering for everyone within a ten foot radius; Merle carefully set the plant aside and snorted at the coupons. Magnus cried, of course, but he told Angus that it was 'so on, how could Angus even _doubt_ him like this,' and Davenport inspected the small ship closely and grinned at him. Lup immediately lit at least four sparklers, holding them with the space her mouth should be. Davenport looked harried when she did so, muttering about how they were indoors, dammit. Barry spent most of the time after he opened his present reading through the dusty tome, occasionally waving Lup over to look at certain passages(Kravitz looked pained whenever he did so, and Angus muffled a laugh behind his hand). 

Angus almost forgot that other people would probably be giving him things, too, until Taako levitated a solid heap of packages and dropped them in his lap. 

"Alright pumpkin, let's see what all these other nerds got you," Taako said with a grin, leaning forward on his elbows. Angus looked at the pile in surprise. 

"Oh, this wasn't-" 

"Shut up and open your shit," Merle said, grumbling when Barry elbowed him. Angus grinned. 

The first package, and the smallest, was a monocle on a thin gold chain. 

"It shows any illusion as an illusion. Thought it might come in handy for the resident detective," Davenport explained gruffly, and Angus beamed at him. 

The second package was a hastily wrapped set of books, none of them with titles. Magnus was practically vibrating in his seat when Angus opened one and found that it wasn't a book at all, but a box made to look like one. He looked at the rest, all hollow and incredibly handy. 

Another book, on beginner level necromancy (with a scribbled note that it was for strictly theoretical research purposes, not for practice of _any_ sort inside the front cover), a matching set of shitty teas to Lucretia, a sword(Lup levitated sparklers where her eyebrows should be and waggled them suggestively) and five seed packets bundled together, there was only one package left. 

It was long, and thin, and wrapped in glittery purple wrapping paper with a very large golden bow. He took great care not to rip it, and managed to extract a box. When he lifted the lid, there was a wand. It was about the length of his forearm, and made out of highly polished wood(dyed a deep navy blue). Golden insets littered it, swirling about of their own accord, and a shining golden star sat at one end. He took it out of the box with trembling hands, admiring the work put into it, and promptly burst into tears. 

"Woah, what-" 

"Angus, sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

"Jeez, give the kid somethin' nice and look what happens." 

"I _told_ you to get the red one!" 

Angus ignored the abrupt cacophony of voices, clutching the wand to his chest. Arms wrapped around him, warm and comforting and he leaned into the hug. 

"Angus, you need to tell me what's wrong, alright?" Taako said, his voice soft and even. "We can't fix it if you don't tell us." 

Angus shook his head wordlessly. 

"I think he might just be overwhelmed," Barry said distantly, probably to Lup. Angus didn't care. He could hear Taako's heartbeat, and he could vaguely feel Lucretia's arm across his back, as well. 

"I'm sorry," Angus whispered against Taako's collarbone. 

"Don't apologize, bubbeleh. Are you just overwhelmed? We can go sit outside, if you want," 

Angus shook his head, burrowing closer to the elf. "Alright, alright, it's okay." 

"I'm sorry. Nobody's ever gotten me anything this nice before," Angus finally mumbled. Taako stiffened slightly. 

"No? Not even your rich granddaddy?" His voice was light, but it was forced. Angus couldn't bring himself to care. 

"We didn't- we didn't do things like presents. Or candlenights." Angus said. Taako must've been having a silent conversation above his head, because Magnus's arms joined Taako's and Lucretia's lone hand around him. 

"Oh, boy." Taako murmured. "Not a single present?" 

Angus shook his head. 

"I guess we'll just have to make up for all, what, ten years? Worth of presents." 

Angus froze. 

"No, sir that's really not-" He said, slightly panicked.

Taako drew back to look him in the eye. One finely plucked eyebrow was arched.

"I don't care if its necessary, Agnes. I just care if you're happy." 

Angus stared at him for longer than was probably needed. 

"You mean it, sir?" His voice was high and surprised.

"That I'll buy you presents?" 

"That you want me to be happy." 

There was a sharp inhale elsewhere in the room. Taako's face seemed to crumple, and he looked shockingly distressed.

"I- _yes_ , pumpkin. We all do. How- what did we do to make you think we didn't?" His voice was fragile and soft, and he brought a hand up to cup Angus's cheek. Angus shrugged, looking down at the plush rug beneath them. 

"I dunno, not many people do." 

Taako gently took the wand out of Angus's hands, setting it back in its box, before crushing the boy against his chest. Magnus, who had drawn back and listened with a horrified expression, wrapped his arms around both of them and squeezed. 

Angus didn't cry again, but he clung tightly to his friend, and he realised that maybe, these people wanted him around as much as he wanted them. 

Maybe, Angus thought, his real candlenights gift was being loved.


End file.
